


Pile o' leaves

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [165]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a pile of leaves in the front yard and no witnesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile o' leaves

The thing was that this wasn’t the first time Clint has caught his neighbor doing it. 

'It' being in this case jumping into a pile of leaves that the man just raked. 

You wouldn’t know it by the way the man moved and talked. He’s always so serious and moved with this particular aura - there really was no other word for it - that made Clint feel insignificant and too unimportant to even look at him.

That’s why, the first time it happened Clint couldn’t even believe it. He’d come home from grocery shopping and noticed his neighbor raking the leaves that was on his lawn. The man had managed to gather a small hill’s worth of leaves. Clint nodded at the man out of politeness and he nodded back. 

When Clint went to draw the curtains back, he saw the man look around for a moment before jumping into the pile of leaves. And this wasn’t just the kind of jump that made it look like he fell into the leaves. It was the kind of jump that made children’s jumps pee their pants. It was so full of child-like energy that Clint remained rooted behind his curtains, eyebrows high on his face and jaw dropped. 

He watched as the man’s head reemerged from the pile with a grin, before schooling his expression back to bland, looking around for witnesses. Seeing none, he promptly got out of the pile and dusted himself off before disappearing inside with a leaf still stuck to his back.

Clint tried not to smile at the unexpected act, he mostly failed.

He also tried not to find it adorable, he mostly failed that too.

Today, when Clint came back from grocery shopping, his neighbor was raking the leaves again in a pile similar to the one he made a week before. Clint could only assume that his neighbor was going to jump again.

So Clint did what any reasonable adult with a crush would do. He hid himself and watched until his neighbor jumped into the pile. 

A few minutes later, Lo and behold, his neighbor jumped. Clint tried to reign in the grin on his face as he made his way to the pile. The man poked his head out of the pile and luckily facing away from Clint. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" Clint asked him, not caring anymore if he looked silly with his smile. 

The guy whipped his head toward Clint and stood up quickly, pieces of leaves stuck on his person. “I- um- It’s not what you think.” He started to pat himself off

Clint chuckled. “Relax, man. I’m not going to put you in jail for jumping in a pile of leaves. Frankly, I’m jealous.” Clint looked over to his house and the lack of trees that meant lack of leaves. “Never could get a pile big enough to cater to my needs.” Clint shrugged.

The guy laughed and Clint decided he should laugh more. “Well, you’re welcome to jump in my pile anytime.” He offered with a smile.

"I’m Clint Barton."

"Phil Coulson." 

They stood like that for a few more moments, just smiling and staring at each other, until Lucky barked from next door, snapping them back to reality. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Phil Coulson. Have fun with your leaves." Clint teased.

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Likewise, Clint Barton. And the offer stands. Anytime.”

Clint grinned even wider, if that was possible. “Well, In that case…” He placed his bag down and jumped into the pile with a whoop. Leaves drifting in all direction. He popped his head out with a smile. “That hit the spot.” He declared.

Phil laughed even harder than the first time and Clint concluded that yes, Phil really did need to laugh more often. It made his eyes sparkle, after all. 

Clint stood up and patted himself off. “As fun as this was, I’ve got to go home and feed my dog. He’s like a hobbit when eating. I’ll be right back though. I’ll help you rake the leaves back into a pile.” Before Phil could refuse, Clint added, “I insist.” 

Phil smiled at him. “Okay then. If you insist.”

Clint reached out and took a stray leaf that managed to stay glued to Phil’s hair. “Missed one.” He showed it to Phil. 

Phil huffed a laugh.

Clint could tell this was going to be the start of a beautiful, leafy friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108357585481/thisll-probably-be-the-last-one-until-i-return)


End file.
